Cuando te acercas a mi
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Solo no lo puedo resistir: Tengo locas ganas de tocarte, golpearte, empujarte e incluso tirarte de un barranco. ¡Deja de sonreir asi que me haces sonrojar! (Genderbender)


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos sueños.**_

* * *

Yo no sé cómo sucedió, yo no vi como apareció, como un sol, todo iluminaba y sentí que todo el mundo cambiaba.

No entiendo porque las chicas en el receso comentaban que era tan atento, maldita sea, ese chico es un completo imbécil. Si se preguntan de quien hablo, es del tarado mejor amigo de Hanayo: Hoshizora Rin.

¿Qué una no puede hablar mal de su compañero y en veces amigo? Como se nota que no lo conocen. Hoshizora Rin es el tipo más desesperante de toda la humanidad. ¿Por qué lo odio? ¡Es que es un entrometido! Desde que nos unimos al club de idols para formar muse, se la pasa diciendo que debería de bajar de peso porque según el estoy subidita de peso, que aprenda de Hanayo "porque es la persona más dulce del universo". ¡Enserio que odio esa actitud tan fresca! Es simplemente la persona más insoportable de la maldita humanidad. Ese maldito hijo de su paquiderma madre, ese que tiene una sonrisa de niño chiquito que me hace reír torpemente cuando se dé la vuelta y atiende las necesidades de su mejor amiga.

-Ya Maki-chan, deja de bufar tanto -hablo Umi. Él y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón de música, en búsqueda del próximo éxito para nuestro grupo.

El peliazul estaba sentado al lado mío en el piano. Llevábamos alrededor de dos horas buscando la inspiración, pero debido a mi cambio a "tsundere explosiva" como le apodaron mis compañeros, no habíamos logrado avanzar nada.

-No puedo evitarlo -gruñí al cruzarme de brazos- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo ese imbécil?

-Solo te dijo que te veías linda con tu suéter beige -sonrió divertido con mi situación. Me gire a verlo con el ceño fruncido para amenazarlo de que si seguía lo enterraría veinte metros bajo tierra, pero el simplemente amplio su sonrisa y acaricio mi cabeza- Ya, ya, sabes que entre mis pasiones esta molestarte.

-Eso lo tengo muy en claro, Umi -negué un par de veces con la cabeza para que dejara de tocarla- pero sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que hables tanto de ese niño gato.

\- ¿Qué tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú la que empezó a hablar de él? -alzo la ceja con obviedad y le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro- ¿y ahora porque fue el golpe? -se perfectamente que fingió estar adolorido cuando se tocó el hombro.

-No seas melodramático, Umi -suspire un tanto molesta- Tu fuiste quien empezó y conozco bien esa mirada- lo observe fijamente esperando a que él se girara por lo apenado que pudiera estar del contacto visual, pero simplemente se quedó viéndome con esa enorme sonrisa.

-Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿entonces porque eres intentas mentirme? -me mantuve firme ante su pregunta- se bien que Rin no te es indiferente desde hace tiempo.

-N-No pienso así de el -desvié rápidamente la mirada, mis mejillas comenzaron a encenderse levemente.

\- ¡Ja! -soltó una sonora carcajada- ¿Qué te dije? -su voz sonaba victoriosa y estoy segura de que estaba sonriendo a la par.

En su gran carcajada, un recuerdo de hace unas semanas atrás atormento mi mente e incendio mis mejillas.

* * *

_-Semanas atrás-_

_Se avecinaba el festival escolar y muse se había comprometido a cantar un par de canciones para que así más visitantes vinieran y vieran la escuela. Por lo que habíamos practicado unas canciones viejas y unas nuevas que ya ansiaban con salir, entre ellas un dueto entre el chico gato y yo._

_\- ¡Concentrate! -le grite fastidiada de que siempre terminara pisando mi pie- ¿¡que entiendes por izquierda- izquierda- pie!?_

_Nuestra locación de baile era nuestra fiel azotea, aprovechando el buen clima fue por qué estábamos ahí. _

_-Perdón, Maki-chan nya -ladeo la cabeza con inocencia de un pequeño minino- no soy bueno en esto de bailar, ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Quiero que bailes mejor- dije con obviedad._

_-Pero los gatitos como yo no bailan~ -se meneo un poco, de lado a lado con una cara de idiota total- ¿ves? Los gatitos fuimos creados ser memes o estar en videos ridículos._

_-Basta de tonterías, Rin -lo mire de manera seria, esperando que entendiera de que no es un juego- No vamos a fallar en esto._

_\- ¿Y si te vuelvo a pisar el pie nya?_

_A mi punto de vista, el comenzaba a hacerse chiquito y yo me hacía grande con cada pequeño maullido de él._

_-Concentrate, tarado -me cruce de brazos y con una voz gélida comencé a hablar- este concierto es importante, necesitamos que todo salga bien, ¿entendido?_

_-P-pero…_

_-Nada de peros -le di un pequeño golpe a su cabeza con mi dedo índice- no quiero un compañero de baile que no me pueda seguir el ritmo…_

_Una mirada arrepentida inundo su cara, se notaba a leguas de verdad quería esforzarse para que el baile saliera bien… Era de esos momentos en los que en verdad si pensaba que había arruinado las cosas en un arrebato e impulsos tontos._

_-Rin -lo llame y al acercarme le ofrecí un dulce en su envoltorio- toma, te ayudara a concentrarte -dudo en agarrarlas así que tome su mano y deje el dulce en ella- no tienen veneno, ¿sabes que podría ofenderme por eso? -fingí estar molesta, aunque en una milésima de segundos una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al ver como el pelinaranjo iba relajando la mirada._

_\- ¡Eres muy amable, Maki-chan nya! -asintió fuertemente con la cabeza._

_Todo sucedió como un flash, solo le ofrecí pastillas de menta y el imagino que era la cosa más hermosa y perfecta del mundo. Tiene ese tipo de magnetismo que hace que las personas de inmediato sonrían como él; él es el sol que ilumina las mañanas más oscuras y las hace deslumbrar._

_-S-solo esfuérzate más… -carraspeo un poco para volver a mi faceta de apática- ¿entendido?_

_-Claro que lo entiendo nya -asintió un par de veces con la cabeza- ¡Me esforzare por Maki-chan y…! -antes de hablar, una voz conocida lo llamo al otro lado- ¿ah?_

_\- ¡Rin-kun! -aquella fue la eufórica voz de nuestra líder, sujetaba una paleta helada en forma de gato- ¡mira lo que te traje!_

_\- ¡PALETA! -ni siquiera se despidió, únicamente salió corriendo como cabra loca por ese dulce helado._

_-Tarado… -bufe un tanto molesta. Era un sentimiento incomodo, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Rin y lanzársela a Honoka por entrometida- "Siempre puedo conseguir material extra con mis padres" – pensé en esa posibilidad, de verdad no iba a ser nada difícil sacar el material que necesito de alguno de los hospitales._

_-Celosa -a mis espaldas una voz delicada pero masculina interrumpió mis deseos asesinos. Al darme la vuelta con cierta parsimonia, unos azulados ojos cual cielo me recibieron con un atisbo de burla- casi parece que quieres asesinar a la pobre de Honoka, ¿Qué tiene ella la culpa de que Rin tenga una voraz hambre por lo dulce?_

_-Eso no me incumbe -chasque la lengua y mantuve mi actitud seca- ¿Qué Nozomi ya termino contigo y por eso estas buscando la manera de sentirte menos miserable?_

_-Oye, pero cuanta agresión -coloco su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, como si estuviera herido con mis palabras- No tengo la culpa de que estés celosa de la relación de esos dos._

_-No estoy celosa -dije firme._

_\- ¿Así? -pero como odio que sonría de esa manera victoriosa- ¿Qué te parece lo que pasa allá? -me tomo por los hombros y me hizo mirar hacia donde esos dos revoltosos estaban._

_Ante mis ojos, una escena desagradable era llevada a la luz; el pelinaranjo había tirado a la ojiazul contra el piso y este le hacía cosquillas para que se riera como una loca maniática. Se veían felices, pegados el uno con el otro, riéndose… Demasiado juntos cabe recalcar._

_-Tranquila princesa -el rubio tomo mi mano derecha que amenazaba con hacerse sangrar así misma cuando se convirtió en un puño que buscaba venganza- si te lastimas, Umi me asesinara. ¿Por qué a mí? Pues porque todo lo que te pasa y si es malo, es culpa mía._

_-Callate -murmure con ira contenida al ver esa escena. No mire a Eli, me limite a observar esa desagradable escena._

_-Ahora entiendo porque a Umi le gusta molestarte y porque Nozomi disfruta molestarnos a todos -escuche una liviana risita- veamos~ -de un ágil movimiento se posiciono enfrente de mi con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con tu problema romántico? _

_\- ¿Cuál problema romántico? -me cruce de brazos, con el plan de que no se notara mi interés por las palabras del rubio- y aunque lo fuera -carraspeo un poco- ¿Cuál es tu plan?_

_-Déjaselo todo a Eli-papá~_

_No sé porque pienso que nada bueno va a salir de esto._

_-Minutos después-_

_En el patio de la escuela._

_Recuerden mis sabias palabras: nunca, pero NUNCA, confíen en un amigo suya que tenga la sonrisa del gato que aparece en Alicia y el país de las maravillas, ¡NUNCA!_

_No sé cómo me logre convencer por Eli de llegar a ese lugar, o más bien, le hubiera golpeado en los bajos por empujarme y a su vez orillarme a cumplir sus caprichos. _

_¿Qué es lo que me hace enojar tanto? En este momento sería el hecho de que cierto rubio me tomo del brazo al igual que a Rin para llevarnos al patio de la escuela con el fin de que practicáramos solos. ¿lo negativo aparte de mis deseos de asesinar al ruso? De que Rin no se lo estaba tomando enserio, en ese preciso momento se había puesto a hablar con unas chicas de nuestro curso. _

_\- ¡Y entonces Honoka-chan y yo saltamos para alimentar a los monos del zoológico, nya! -soltó un gritillo agudo acompañado de una pose pseudo heroica._

_¡Pero como odio que sea así! No nos podemos concentrar porque el señorito le fascina platicar con otras chicas. ¿Qué tienen ellas de especial? Son unas aprovechadas, en cuando dejemos de ser chol idols ellas dejaran en paz a Rin… ¿Qué hacen adulándolo tanto? Principalmente ¿Qué hace el sonriendo de esa manera? ¡No puede sonreír de esa manera inocente con esas mujeres!_

_Verlo así de amistoso y cariñoso hace sentir algo que eriza la piel, algo que es como un fuego interior que me quema. Era algo que me aquejaba varios meses atrás, el simple hecho de ver su presencia me hacía estremecer, en ratos me alegraba, pero cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban terminaba más furiosa que una mamá osa que le quitaron su cria. _

_-Rin-san, eres muy gracioso -una de las harpías le toco el hombro y en un acto descarado le beso la mejilla- lo lamento, no pude contenerme~_

_Mi sangre hirvió a niveles peligrosos para el ser humano, incluso podía jurar que de mi comenzaba a salir humo. _

_-O no, no enfrente de mí, tarada -di un par de pasos firmes y dispuestos a golpear a alguien. _

_Se que esto es una locura, pero de algo sí que estoy segura, que lo tengo que golpear, y que su ojo morado debo de dejar. _

_\- ¡Imbécil! -grite fuerte y de manera aterradora. Acompañando mi vociferación, le propine un tremendo golpe en el estómago al chico gato._

_El me miro sorprendido y sin creer lo que estaba pasando- ¿Q-que está pasando? -pregunto cual niño miedoso._

_-Vámonos -decrete al darme la vuelta- y ustedes -mire de reojo a las arpías- más les vale mantener la compostura, ¿entendido?_

_Ellas asintieron del miedo y al estar satisfecha con lo que hice, comencé mi andar hacia un lugar donde sabía que podíamos practicar. No tenía ni que voltear para saber que el pelinaranjo me estaba siguiendo. _

_-o-o-o-o_

_\- ¿P-porque estas enojada? -pregunto el Hoshizora con temor a una represaría de mi parte._

_Había optado por llevarlo a un lugar oculto en el patio de la escuela. En dicho lugar, rara vez pasaban personas, por no decir que era difícil que pasara alguien por ahí. Nos cubría del sol un enorme árbol y unos arbustos eran nuestros guardianes de cualquier intruso._

_Negué la cabeza un par de veces antes-Tonto – fue lo que dije antes de sentarme debajo del gran árbol- no estoy enojada, ahora no mas bien._

_A decir verdad, con todo el recorrido que hicimos, mi furia se había apaciguado y claro que influyo el haberlo alejado de esas chicas._

_\- ¿Entonces porque me golpeaste? -él se sentó al lado mío, viéndome expectante._

_-No es nada -desvié la mirada de esos lindos ojos- Solo quería fastidiarte._

_-Se que te gusta hacer eso nya, pero no tienes por qué darme ese tipo de golpes, por poco y me dejas sin respirar -insistió con verme a los ojos e incluso se posó delante- Maki-chan, no quiero que te enojes conmigo. Rin-kun ama mucho a Maki-chan como para que ella se enoje con él._

_\- ¿…Que? -lo mire sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo._

_Yo… ¡Claro que no está latiendo mi corazón por esas palabras! Por nada del mundo me siento emocionada de que ese menso, posiblemente, sienta algo por mí. Aunque si lo pienso bien, seria agradable tener una pareja como Rin; atendo, cálido, divertido y extrovertido. ¿Se imaginan como serian nuestros pequeños hijos? No sé porque inmediatamente pienso en unos eufóricos gemelos saltando de un lado a otro como si no hubiera algo más divertido en el mundo que hacer eso. Espera… ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡Nishikino Maki no gusta del más tarado de los tarados en el mundo mundial! ¡CLARO QUE NO!_

_\- Maki-chan -su voz fue lo que me saco de mis cavilaciones, o más bien batalla mental- sé que no soy el mejor compañero de baile de este mundo, pero no es necesario que me golpees para que entienda que quieres que practiquemos -su mirada se convirtió en una de pura inocencia, de esas que te hacen querer abrazarlo toda la vida- ¿perdonarías a Rin-kun por ser tan tonto en hacerte molestar, nya? _

_-Uh… -de inercia coloque mis manos sobre mi pecho que amenazaba con dejar libre a mi corazón para que este se pusiera a bailar. Aquel puro acto logro que incluso mis mejillas se sonrojaran aún bajo mi estricta orden mental de no hacerlo- te… te perdono…_

_\- ¡Gracias, Maki-chan! -su agudo grito fue acompañado por sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, su calor acompañando al mío- ¡eres la mejor nya! _

_Nunca comprendí la frase: "a veces es mejor callar", como ese día. Una parte de mí, más bien mi cerebro quería gritarle para decirle que se alejara, porque aquello era sumamente penoso; pero ese día había ganado mi corazón que no quería alejarse de ese calor que la reconfortaba. Se sentía como un rayo de sol acariciando mi cuerpo, llenándome de energía positiva y aquel cansancio que pude haber tenido en el transcurso del día había desaparecido con el hecho de que el estuviera a mi lado._

_-Maki-chan- imagino que menciono mi nombre porque no había dicho nada, e incluso llegue a pensar que cuestionaría mis actos, pero fue todo lo contrario, el con esa sonrisa me dejo de abrazar- ven -se levantó del piso y extendió su mano hacia mí._

_Tome su mano sin pensarlo dos veces, de un tirón me levanto y de otro tirón me dejo justo enfrente de él, muy pero muy cerca. _

_-Seré el mejor compañero de baile -su sonrisa antes inocente se convirtió en una llena de confianza- así no tendrás por qué enojarte, ¿verdad? _

_-R-Rin… -ahí de nuevo, mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse e igualar el color del tomate._

_-Te lo prometo -su voz me afirmaba que sus palabras eran ciertas- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a practicar aquí? -dio un paso hacia atrás, jalándome en el camino- aunque "Beat in ángel" es una canción más movida, ¿Qué nos impide estar un poco más cerca?_

_-S-supongo que nada…_

_Esa confianza de verdad sabe desarmarme…_

_-Si estás de acuerdo, comencemos -asentí nerviosa ante tal seguridad._

* * *

_-Actualidad- _

Después de esas escenas, nuestro baile mejoro mucho. Logre ver como Rin se comprometió al 100% con el baile para "Beat in ángel". E incluso, cuando nuestras compañeras de clases venían a saludarlo, el simplemente les pedía de manera amable que se retiraran porque era momento de practicar y no de platicar. Fue una etapa del joven gato que me gusto ver y presenciar.

\- ¿Ya lo aceptaras? -inquirió el peliazul que se mantenía viéndome con una sonrisa increíblemente grande- Maki -llamo por mí y al suspirar, tomo mis manos y beso el dorso de ambas- Mi querida princesa, esto debe de ser difícil para ti, ¿verdad? Entiendo que puedes tener sentimientos confusos en este momento -lo mire atentamente, pero creo que mi preocupación era palpable en mi cara- aun no puedes aceptarlo en su totalidad, aunque garantizo que en el fondo de tu corazón ya has visto que te has enamorado, ¿o me equivoco?

-Y-Yo… -desvié la mirada por unos segundos para inmediatamente volver con Umi- no sirve de nada mentirte, ¿verdad? -el solamente negó suavemente la cabeza- yo… en verdad no se si me gusta o no, solo no puedo evitar mirarlo cuando camina enfrente de mí; verlo hablar con otras chicas me enfurece aun incluso si son nuestras amigas; me obligo a mí misma a buscarlo aun cuando la pena me inunda y no quiera decirle que en verdad lo estimo.

-Eres un caso, Maki -el peliazul me miro, un tono fraternal existía en sus ojos, pero a su vez algo de tristeza- solo puedo decirte que no te des por vencida. Intenta descubrir esos sentimientos, no te quedes con la duda de que, si él te quiere o no, tu aviéntate a lo desconocido.

-Tienes razón, de cierta manera -aquel efecto analgésico que tenía la voz del Sonoda surgió efecto en mi afectado ser. A veces con que me dijera palabras así de simples, lograba calmarme- eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes?

-Solo hago lo que puedo -aunque hablara sincero, en sus ojos se depositó un dejo de nostalgia- Debes esforzarte al máximo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Quiero que seas feliz -se encogió de los hombros y beso afectivamente mi frente- ningún sacrificio es en vano cuando se trata de ti, princesa.

-Nunca entendí porque me dices así -solté una pequeña risita- eres muy sobreprotector conmigo. Eres peor que mi papá -hice una pequeña pausa y lo miré intrigada- ¿será que haber hablado con él para pedirle permiso para seguir en muse te hizo ser así?

-No te niego que hablar con tu padre me empujo un poco a mi meta de cuidarte -puso mi mano derecha contra su pecho- Pero supongo que, para mí, fingir indiferencia cuando se trata de tus sentimientos en inútil.

-Umi… -torpemente sonreí.

-Protegeré a Maki hasta el fin de los tiempo -dijo sincero, firme en sus palabras- Esa es mi palabra, "la promesa de una espada"

-Que exagerado eres -me estire para alcanzar su mejilla y depositar en ella un beso delicado- Pero gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-No… No es nada- un lindo sonrojo hizo aparición en sus mejillas- m-me has dejado sin palabras…

-Compartimos esa sensación, Umi -divertida dirigí mi atención al piano y comencé a tocar unas notas un tanto fuertes- ahora si tengo inspiración para seguir.

Entre sonrisas y risas, ambos comenzamos a componer otro éxito para nuestro grupo. En mi interior, sabia la respuesta a la pregunta que se hacia mi corazón, pero aun en ese momento, quería ignorarlo, vivir para molestar a Rin no sonaba tan mal en ese entonces.

* * *

_-Día de la presentación-_

Nuestra presentación había sido como esperaba; excelente. El plan era presentar cuatro canciones que afortunadamente nos dejó la directora dar a conocer, entre ellas estaban; La primera era "_Snow Halation"_: seguimos con "_Sukidesu ga sukidesu ka?"_ de Hanayo y Kotori, donde el peligris siendo el chico y dándole poder a la canción, la pelijengibre tuvo la tarea de acentuarla y darle la ternura que necesitaba; continuamos con "H_EARTBEAT"_ por parte de los de tercer año, mis respetos a Nico-kun, se volvió en el centro de la canción pese a que el dueto divino se encontraba a su lado; por último, seria "_Beat in ángel"_.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -grite en el vestuario de mujeres.

Ya me encontraba cambiada con lo que Kotori diseño; un vestido azul rey con unos lunares blancos que me llegaba un poco abajo del muslo con olanes blancos decorando el área de la falda; unas botas blancas; sombrero azul que también tenías lunares blancos de decoración; y una capa con diseños un tanto astronómicos.

¿La razón de mi grito? Es que por primera vez desde que me uní a muse, me encontraba tan nerviosa que no podía ni mover las piernas. Debía salir inmediatamente, los de tercero ya estaban llegando al estribillo final, no podía decepcionarlos en no salir por mis niñerías.

\- ¡Maki-chan! -la que entro al vestidor fue la mejor amiga de Rin, su mirada delataba preocupación- ¿q-que pasa?

-No es nada… -solté un pesado suspiro ante mi inutilidad en aquel momento- bueno, si necesito algo de ayuda -me adelante a su pregunta del que necesitaba- no puedo levantarme de la silla, me siento paralizada.

\- ¿Así? -se acercó a mí y al observarle ladeo la cabeza- no veo nada malo… al menos que, ¿¡te fracturaste!?

\- ¡Guarda silencio! -solté otro grito para que ella se callara- no hagas un escándalo, solo no me puedo mover… Puede ser,

\- ¿Pánico escénico? -termino mi frase con cierta paciencia- ¿y eso? -negué instintivamente- Maki-chan -hizo pausa algo dramática y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, una mirada maternal apareció en sus labios- ¿enserio te pone nerviosa cantar con Rin-kun?

\- ¿D-de donde sacas eso? -desvié la mirada instintivamente- c-claro que no me pone nerviosa cantar con ese tarado y…

-Maki-chan -ella se colocó enfrente de mí, mirándome inquisitivamente- no tienes que mentirme, ¿sí? -me sorprendió la calma con la que comenzó a hablar- sé que desde hace tiempo no te es indiferente mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿C-como…?

-No soy distraída, no como Rin-kun al menos -rio levemente al mantener esa tranquilidad al hablar y sonreír- no te asustes, Rin-kun puede ser un tanto tonto, pero es un chico con buenos sentimientos. Y creeme, no le eres indiferente.

\- ¿Q-que? ¿q-que? -abrí los ojos sumamente sorprendida, y la verdad más sonrojada.

Claro que Rin no gusta de mí, para nada… Umi me dijo que me "aventara" sin miedo de que él no me quisiera como algo más, pero… ¿Por qué me pone tan feliz de que esa posibilidad positiva sea tangible?

-Creo que solo tú no te has dado cuenta, Maki-chan -cerro los ojos con cierta ternura y al abrirlos ladeo la cabeza como una mamá dándole una lección amable a sus hijos- Rin-kun siempre es sincero con sus sentimientos, si él dice que te quiere, aunque tú lo ignores, es porque es verdad.

\- ¿E-entonces todas esas veces que el me lo dijo? ¿son verdad todas esas veces en las que…?

-Lo son y siempre lo serán -con cuidado tomo mis manos y comenzó a tirar de ellas- ahora, quiero que te levantes de este lugar con la confianza que siempre has tenido para que cantes de manera magnifica, ¿sí?

-E-este pues -antes de terminar de hablar, de un tirón repentinamente fuerte me levanto de mi asiento- ¿c-como fue qué?

-Mis poderes son transcendentales -se posiciono detrás de mí para comenzar a empujarme- ve, anda.

-H-Hanayo -la llame antes de cruzarla puerta, me di la media vuelta para mirarla- ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? -pregunto con duda.

-Pues Rin es tu mejor amigo y muchos pensamos que…

\- ¿Qué me gusta de otra manera? -rio suavemente- es como mi hermano, no podría más que sentir alegría por el cuándo veo que sonríe por ti, Maki-chan.

-D-dices cosas muy dulces, pero…

-Yo solo quiero que ambos sean felices, mis dos queridos mejores amigos -su sonrisa llena de afecto me conmovió, al punto de que la estreche entre mis brazos- ¿tan feliz estas? -correspondió mi abrazo.

-Mucho, es como si me dieras tu bendición o algo así -me aleje un poco de ella para esbozar una sonrisa- es increíble que pudieras levantarme, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Mis poderes de mejor amiga se activaron -tras reír un poco, observo la salida- anda, tienes que ir, que los chicos de tercero ya están a punto de terminar.

-Tienes razón -mire la salida y luego a ella- Hanayo, de verdad, muchas gracias…

-No es nada, futura cuñada -con un guiño en su ojo ella volvió a empujarme- ¡pero correle!

Ya no le conteste, simplemente comencé a correr como chiva loca. No tenía un plan de acción, únicamente tenía pensado en llegar y ver que sucedía.

-Ahí está…

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el pelinaranjo que miraba asombrado el espectáculo de sus superiores. Vestíamos la misma gama de colores e incluso adornos, solo con la diferencia de que el llevaba un pantalón un tanto holgado y un saco blanco que cubría su camisa con lunares.

Mis volvieron a fallarme, no quisieron moverse ni un minuto más. Dioses, estas cosas solo me pueden pasar a mi…

\- ¿Maki-chan? -como si oyera mis silenciosas suplicas de moverme, el pelinaranjo me miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a moverse a mi posición.

Qué lindo es… estoy hechizada me pierdo en el brillo de su mirada,

Cuando se acerca a mí, mi corazón se detiene no sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría aceptar a alguien que solo le hace la vida miserable?

Cual agua y aceite, de la Z a la A somos tan diferentes. Pero ¿Qué eso no lo hace de cierta manera divertido? Si fuéramos iguales, no habría de que reírnos, el sería una persona apática como yo o yo una persona muy alegre…

\- "¡_Ya está aquí"! -_grito mi mente cuando el Hoshizora estuvo frente a frente conmigo- "¡_Vamos!"_

_-_ ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto de manera inocente.

-Y-Yo… -en mi intento de buscar la salvación, unos ojos marrones y una sonrisa me fue otorgada de mi fiel caballero- "_Lo intentare" _-asentí ante su silenciosa mirada.

Alce la mirada y al ver a Rin, hice la cosa más estúpida del maldito universo… lo jale del cuello de la camisa para besarlo en los labios. Era algo breve, algo por el que no harías mucho alboroto, bueno, una persona normal. Cuando me aleje para verlo, él se encontraba tan rojo como un hidrante.

-Rin -dije su nombre y el me miro muy sorprendido-cada vez que te acercas a mi… -como intento rehuir a mi cara y palabras lo tomé del cuello de la camisa para sacudirlo un poco- ¡Hey! -al desquitar mi pequeño arranque de ira, solté su cuello y el me miró fijamente- No lo puedo resistir. Me provocas locas de tocarte, me provocas locas ganas de empujarte aunque suene muy raro -tome aire para tranquilizar a mi palpitante corazón- Cada vez que te acercas a mí, mi corazón empieza a latir, no entiendo porque me pasa esto -coloque mis manos sobre mi pecho, afligida de lo que hacía- Rin, me gustas y posiblemente esto evolucione a algo más -puse mis manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente- ¿será que me puedes dar una oportunidad para demostrar mis sentimientos por ti?

-M-Maki-chan…

Cerré los ojos en la espera de que él se fuera corriendo, no quería verlo huir, eso destrozaría mi corazón. Pero a cambio de eso, unos labios chocaron con mi mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Eh? -abrí los ojos y lo que vi en verdad me sorprendió: era Rin super nervioso- ¿q-que fue eso?

-Y-Yo, ¡lo lamento! -asintió y negó varias veces con la cabeza, como si no supiera que hacer en realidad- Rin-Kun nya quería darte un beso en los labios para que veas que también te quiero nya, pero n-no pude. ¿es un sueño? Que si asi es como se siente.

Oh, lindo gatito…

-No lo es -tome sus mejillas entre mis manos- es realidad, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Eso es… -guardo silencio por unos segundos y al instante levanto su puño al aire- ¡a wevo nya!

\- ¿Qué es esa expresión? -solté una terrible carcajada al escuchar su espontaneidad- Rin, no creo que sea correcto que digas eso.

-Claro que si nya -el asentido con mucha energía- ¡es el mejor día de mi vida!

\- ¡Rin-kun! -aquella era la voz de nuestra líder y al mirarla este alzo su dedo en aprobación- ¡ese es mi chico! ¡yo también quiero! -busco a sus costados y cuando vio al peligris de inmediato comenzó a correr tras el- ¡Kotori-kun, yo también quiero que me beses así!

\- ¡A-ahora no joven! -grito el ojiambar al ser perseguido por el demonio de Tasmania.

-Les toca, enamorados -esa fastidiosa voz era la de Nico-kun que se había posicionado detrás de nosotros. Ignoro cuando llego- el público está listo para otra pareja explosiva.

-Me sorprende que no te estés riendo de mí, Nico-kun -le sonreí socarrona- pero me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo, pulga.

-Siempre lo tienes, ojos rasgados -asintió soberbio al cruzarse de brazos.

\- ¿Vamos? -Rin me tomo de la mano, listo para dar un gran espectáculo.

Asentí ante su pregunta. Miré a mi alrededor, vi a nuestros queridos amigos, con excepción de Kotori y Honoka que se encontraban perdidos, los demás nos sonreían. Al fondo, un caballero de mirada marrón observaba atendo, aun en la distancia note lo tenso que se encontraba.

\- "_Te juro que también encontraras la felicidad, Umi" -_el asintió como si entendiera mis pensamientos con verme.

\- ¡Suerte! -grito a todo pulmón y tontamente sonreí- ¡ustedes pueden!

-Gracias -asentí enérgica y mire al gatito- Rin -cuando su mirada se posó en mí, estreche mis labios con los suyos, haciendo así un beso suave- esforcémonos, ¿sí?

El pese a estar apenado, también sonrió y asintió- por supuesto, Maki-chan nya.

Ambos, tomados de las manos comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras posiciones en el escenario.

¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo escapar de todo esto? Creo que no se puede escapar de algo que te va consumiendo. Cada sentimiento pasivo y negativo fueron impregnados en aquellas palabras que dije. En sus ojos podía ver la verdad, él ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por mí y yo, con miedo aun así decidí hablarle de los míos. Se que, con el tiempo, no ¿Qué cosas digo? Si queremos, podemos pintarle colores al alma, podemos volar sin tener alas, y algún día… seré la letra su canción y tallarme en su voz.

* * *

_**Hey, ¿Cómo están? El día de hoy les traigo un raro RinMaki por sugerencia de ZeKRomS117 Espero que les guste. Hace tiempo que tenia ganas de hacer algo así, y que me lo pidiera fue como "Oh, super bien, ahora lo hago porque lo hago xD" **_

_**De verdad no fue tan difícil como pensé, incluso fue muy divertido trabajar en el. Temo que como siempre metí algo de UmiMaki, ¡No puedo evitarlo! Es una maldita adicción que me tengo por esta pareja jaja.**_

_**Pero bien, como dije, espero que les guste, fue muy divertido hacerlo.**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
